Moon rider
by Luna blue of zintowa
Summary: A femme comes to earth who is a relation to the twins, sunstreaker and sideswipe. She also hides a past that eludes all autobots, including her brothers. Will they find out or will moon rider be charged with treason. Will the problem that occurs help them to the misery of the femme?
1. Chapter 1

"Autobot moon rider to autobots of Earth, do you read me?" A femme yelled down the comm channel. "This is the autobots of Earth, moon rider we read you." Stated a voice. "Thank primus. My ship is heavily damaged through my voyage from cybertron. I have been sent to find the autobot leader, Optimus prime, to assist the battle." The femme said. "I have also been...injured and require...assistance" she said reluctantly. After travelling in space for a few orns with no assistance to then have to ask for it was a bit humiliating in her opinion. She gasped for breath. "I think I'm going critical!". She gasped again. "Moon rider, set course for these cordinates and we shall ground bridge you to our base." "Thank..you"she gasped again the reached to set the ship in autopilot. She knew she would be able to keep repair-stasis off much longer.

As she slumped in her seat, holding her open chassis to try and stop the energon leaking out to quick, she tried to think of what was to come. She hated her past and would refuse to share it at any costs but knowing she was going to have a better future was all she needed to know to keep her smiling, she'd just wouldn't share intimate details of her youngling/starting adult life. Keep to her battles of war, not internal and personal.

Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off into a slightly panicked repair-stasis.

* * *

i onlined my optics to a medbay. First time I'd ever been in one, even though I could of drastically needed one when I was younger. If I ever probably would go, they'd ask questions about the injury and then I would be taken away. I never wanted that.

As my audio sensors came on I was aware of another presence in the room cursing in another language unknown to me, in a gruff voice. This made my optics widen. If I went into repair-stasis I wouldn't know if the 'cons got me or not. I shivered. This wasn't good. I took off all the monitors and I lowered myself to the floor, glad I was a spy, and set course for the door. Easy mission.

I used to do this when I was in the abandoned youth sector when I was on the run. Got caught after a few vorns as I fell into recharge in open space but it was a good start to my career.

I crouched and edged my way to the door. It was going well I was just out the door when I heard an almighty shout. I didn't understand it, being in another language, but I knew it was due to me being gone. I ran down a small corridor **(I don't know the bases layout exactly)** what looked like it opened into a open area what could be described as a living quarters. I crouched back down and hid in the shadows of what appeared to be a ground bridge. It was primitive and looked like out-dated technology though. Probably from the native species here. I roll my eyes, this going to be fun. I see my ship across the room and use the shadows to get to it. I curse when I trip on a cable but luckily no one is around. I suppose tripping comes with having a near enough destroyed equilibrium from sparkling age.

I get into my ship and I hid in my armoury. There isn't much but what I have, I will guard. I pick up my rifle and load it, knocking the safety off. I bring it to my left shoulder,being left servoed, and aim at the door.

When I've been here for a few cycles, I get bored. If I hadn't been separated from my brothers I would of be out of here. Pranks too.

My brothers are sideswipe and sunstreaker. When I was a youngling, the arguing between my sire and creator got worse and I didn't want the sparklings to have to witness the hate. I sent them on a ship to a youth sector away from here when I was told to look after them during a bad fight. I told them they got lost and that's when they started to abuse me. They seemed happier with each other but would save the build-up of the day filled with rage for me.

I know my brothers won't remember me unless we get in close proximity and our bond replenished. I don't know where they are until the autobots tell me but I know they are good fighters and notorious for pranks. I smiled. If they ever read my mind, and not know I was their sister, they'd think I was stalker.

That's when I got my idea. I shut my optics in full concentration and clenched by denta together. I tried with all my might to open the bond up and got through to a reaction I did not expect.~/ _sides I'm going to destroy you till your slag. I told you don't disrupt me when I paint!\~_ I blinked. Well that must be sunstreaker. Living up to his name I see. _~/this is designation moon rider. the slag are you two on Earth?\~_ my request might of sounded strong but inside it was kind of desperate. The desperation must of been sent through the bond cause I got a reply what I didn't expect.~/ _this is designation sunstreaker. I am heading to medbay of the autobots of Earth looking for an escapee. Where are you? and to what relation?\~_~/ are you our creator?\~_ sideswipe I presume asks. All to eager for a disappointment. I felt sorry for him to believe his creators would care to look. ~/ _I am currently located in the armoury of the ship 'iron rust'. I am your sister\~_

 **Too be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

She hoped what she said was enough for the bot to come and investigate, as after all, it's not everyday you find your sister.

she heard the armoury door hiss as it opened, disappointed to find the bot from the medbay and not her brothers. She gulped. He looked angry and was holding a wrench. It made her remember a part of her childhood, when the abuse was just starting.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _She was standing in her room, listening to the argument below her in the confines of her house. She couldn't hear what they where saying but she could just make out her name being said a few times._

 _Her creator was supposed to have a sparkling soon and the medic said she shouldn't do overly stressful activities. She wasn't 100% sure but felt that arguing was considered to be stressful._

 _By the time she heard her creator storm out the house, probably to waste their little money on high grade energon, her sire came upstairs. This, obviously, isn't out of the ordinary but he was wielding a wrench. She could see the look in his optics where covered in rage._

 _He looked at her and yelled "this is all your fault, you piece of slag! If you weren't here, we wouldn't be arguing!" Those were the only words her processor could handle. She visibly gulped and felt the tears start to well up in her optics. That's when he chucked the wrench._

 _She fell to the floor, but not to repair stasis. She watched her sire as he destroyed her military styled room, having given up on personalising it with the lack of money and how many times her room got destroyed. She looked up with sad optics to her sire and made brief optic contact. His eyes swelled with rage and he hit her again with the wrench, falling into a distraught repair stasis, knowing she wasn't loved._

 ** _End flashback_**

She jumped back a bit, scared for what her would do to her with that one wrench and gulped. She slowly stood up and went further back into her mini armoury, hoping to prove she didn't want to fight him.

when she looked back at his face, it was full of concern and worry, the wrench lowered. Her intakes got caught in her vents when He took a step closer to her. No one ever went close to her intentionally apart from the decepticons and her creators and both end bad.

"hey I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Ratchet, a field medic and I just want to make sure your alright" he said, still worried. "My name iszzzzzz" I looked down the best I could to my vocaliser to see it frizzing out. I looked back up with wide optics to this supposive field medic and take in his frown. He looked up to my face, visably startled that I caught his frown and says "it's alright, it's an easy fix but I need you to come to my medbay." She could feel him searching her face with his eyes to see any sign of her showing agreement or not, but she kept her face blank and emotionless.

She was good at this. When she got to her older youngling years, she learnt if she kept quiet and showed no emotion, it made it seem like it didn't matter, that it didn't hurt.

She nodded her head and slowly stood up. She looked at him for assurance for which he gave her a small grin. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way in front of him. She stood at alert and started with normal protocol announcements. She took a deep breath and "my name izzzz-" "yip yip yip, stop right there! Your vocaliser is broken. You can't just go round speaking like normal!" Ratchet yelled and put his hand over her mouth.


End file.
